Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest
Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (ドラゴンボールZ　この世で一番強いヤツ, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kono yo de Ichiban Tsuyoi Yatsu; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy")' also known as Dragon Ball Z: The Strongest Guy in the World''http://www.toei-animation-usa.com/dragon-ball.html, is the fifth Dragon Ball film and the second under the Dragon Ball Z banner. It was originally premiered on March 10 at the 1990 Toei Cartoon Festival (along with movies from the Akuma-kun and Sally the Witch series). It was first translated into English by FUNimation Entertainment in 1998. FUNimation's subtitle is ''The World's Strongest, while AB Groupe's is The Strongest Guy in the World which was also used by Speedy. Summary The movie begins with Gohan and Oolong searching for the Dragon Balls that have all been gathered in the frozen Tsumisumbri Mountains (with the latter obviously wanting to wish for underwear). Before they reach them, Shenron is summoned by Dr. Kochin, who wishes for Dr. Wheelo and their laboratory to be thawed from an unbreakable ice. Later, Piccolo is ambushed by three mysterious warriors and knocked out cold while trying to defend Gohan and Oolong from. Later on, Gohan has a weird dream about him and Piccolo. Kochin then kidnaps Master Roshi and Bulma, thinking that Roshi is the world's strongest and a suitable body for Wheelo, whose own body was destroyed, leaving him only as a brain. Roshi is tested by Kochin's Bio-Warriors, and despite putting up a decent fight while being outnumbered three to one, is ultimately defeated. Bulma then reveals to Wheelo and Kochin that Goku is the world's strongest, just as the Saiyan hero approaches Wheelo's fortress to save his friends (having been informed by Oolong as to what happened). Upon reaching the fortress, Goku is attacked by the Bio-Warriors, but easily defeats them with the Kaio-ken, and is also joined by Gohan and Krillin. They then arrive at Wheelo's lab where Bulma is being held, but run into Piccolo, who was brainwashed into returning to his old ways when he was captured earlier. Goku and Piccolo then fight each other, but Gohan's anger causes the mind-controlling device on Piccolo to break. Kochin tries to shoot Krillin and Bulma with his machine gun-arm, but is disarmed by Roshi. Wheelo then breaks out of the wall, revealing his brain to be inside a huge robot; Dr. Kochin accidentally dies in the resulting reveal. Realizing that he was being controlled, Piccolo attacks Dr. Wheelo, only to be brushed aside. As Wheelo jumps into the air, Goku, Krillin, and Roshi fire the Master-Student Kamehameha, which does nothing to Wheelo. Gohan attempts to attack Wheelo with the Power Pole, but is knocked out before he can. Goku then blasts Wheelo with the Kaio-ken Kamehameha (x4) and shoots Wheelo into space. Wheelo decides to destroy the Earth with his Planet Geyser energy wave, but Piccolo and Gohan (Krillin comically tries) are able to stop him for a while. Goku uses the previously collected energy for a Spirit Bomb; and launches it at Wheelo, destroying the mad scientist. Timeline placement From Goku’s dōgi having a "Kame" mark on the breast and a "Kai" mark on the back, it seems this is an event from between the battle with Vegeta and Goku's arrival on Planet Namek. However, there are also inconsistencies such as Gohan being on Earth when he should be in the middle of fighting on Planet Namek.Dragon Ball Daizenshuu 6: Movies & TV Specials (p. 44) Releases The World's Strongest was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. In 2006, Toei Animation released The World's Strongest as part of the final Dragon Box DVD set, which included all four Dragon Ball films and thirteen Dragon Ball Z films. These were presented in a new widescreen transfer from the original negatives with a 16:9 aspect ratio that was matted from the original 4:3 aspect ratio. The World's Strongest was released on May 26, 1998 to VHS and DVD by Pioneer in conjunction with FUNimation. The DVD included the original Japanese audio and the uncut version of the Ocean Group dub and was presented in an unmatted 4:3 aspect ratio. The movie also aired several times on Toonami in a slightly edited format. Pioneer re-released The World's Strongest in a box set alongside Dead Zone and The Tree of Might on October 9, 2001. FUNimation acquired the DVD rights for the first three movies from Pioneer in 2004. On November 14, 2006, FUNimation released The World's Strongest, along with Dead Zone ''and ''The Tree of Might, in a DVD boxset entitled "First Strike." The movie containing a brand-new in-house dub with an original score done by Nathan Johnson and the original Japanese audio. FUNimation re-released Dead Zone and The World's Strongest on DVD and Blu-ray on May 27, 2008 as part of their "Double Feature" line. This new set featured a brand-new widescreen transfer from Video Post & Transfer and a new audio mix for the English dub featuring the original Japanese score done by Shunsuke Kikuchi in addition to the replacement score done by Johnson. FUNimation repackaged the Double Feature DVDs into three new thinpak sets, the first of which was released on November 1, 2011 and included Dead Zone, The World's Strongest, The Tree of Might, Lord Slug,, and Cooler's Revenge. These three sets were also released together in the Canada-only Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection featuring reversioned artwork of Goten and Trunks from Bio-Broly on the cover. FUNimation released The World's Strongest, along with Dead Zone and The Tree of Might, in its edited format as it aired on Toonami, on August 13, 2013 as a part of the Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition. Cast A fourth English dub released in Malaysia by Speedy Video features an unknown cast. Staff *'Executive Producer': Chiaki Imada *'Original Author': Akira Toriyama *'Planning': Kōzō Morishita *'Production Supervisor': Shōji Kishimoto *'Scenario Composition': Yoshifumi Yuki *'Scenario': Takao Koyama *'Music': Shunsuke Kikuchi *'Photography': Motoaki Ikegami *'Editing': Shin’ichi Fukumitsu *'Recording': Kenji Ninomiya *'Art Director': Yūji Ikeda *'Animation Supervisor': Minoru Maeda *'Director': Daisuke Nishio Music *Opening Theme (OP) *# "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *Insertion Song (IN) *# "Pikkoro-san Da~isuki♡"; ピッコロさん　だ~いすき♡ (I Lo~ve Mr. Piccolo♡) *#* Lyrics: Chiroru Taniho, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Masako Nozawa (Son Gohan) *#** Song Lyrics *Ending Theme (ED) *# "Ikusa (I-KU-SA)"; 戦（I・KU・SA） (The Battle (I-KU-SA)) *#* Lyrics: Dai Satō, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: 'Hironobu Kageyama ' *#** Song Lyrics Dub music The initial 1998 Ocean-voiced dub kept the original Japanese soundtrack. FUNimation's 2006 redub featured an new sci-fi influenced musical score by Nathan Johnson, although most releases also include the English voices with the Japanese Shunsuke Kikuchi score as an alternate audio track. Battles *Piccolo vs. 4 Bio-Men *Master Roshi vs. 4 Bio-Men *Master Roshi vs. Kishime, Misokatsun, and Ebifurya *Goku vs. Misokatsun *Goku vs. Ebifurya and Kishime *Goku, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Ebifurya and Kishime *Goku vs. Piccolo *Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi vs. Dr. Kochin *Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi vs. Dr. Wheelo *Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Dr. Wheelo *Goku vs. Dr. Wheelo Reception Like with Dead Zone, Anime News Network grades with a C+ saying the movie had great action and choreography but that the fighting becomes a little tiring and has very little plot. Trivia *This is the second Dragon Ball Z movie, and its name is similar to the original second episode of the anime, "The World's Strongest Team". Also in the AB Group release of the movie had a cover featuring Goku and Piccolo as they went off to fight Raditz in that episode. *The wish Oolong wants to make with the Dragon Balls in this movie is exactly the same wish he made in the Dragon Ball anime (specifically the episode "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon"). However, Shenron will not grant the same wish more than once, though it is likely Oolong does not realize this. *A scene that takes place during the anime, Piccolo sacrificing himself to save Gohan from being killed by Nappa, is shown when Gohan falls asleep during studying. *Bulma's appearance in this movie is nearly identical to her appearance while a spectator during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi's clothes are also very similar to the ones he wore as Jackie Chun during the King Piccolo Saga when he, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were collecting the Dragon Balls. *The villains in this movie are named after food from Nagoya, the city Akira Toriyama is from. *In the Ocean dub, Dr. Wheelo's name is pronounced Dr. "Willow" while in the FUNimation dub it is pronounced as Dr. "WHEE-LO" as it is spelled. *This movie is known for using the correct Japanese pronunciation of the "Kaio-ken" in the Ocean dub. Although in FUNimation's redubbing of the movie, it is still pronounced "KAY-o-ken". This would be the same between the Ocean and Funimation dubs of The Tree of Might. *This movie starts the three-movie chain for main villains killed by Goku using a Spirit Bomb. Dr. Wheelo, Turles (from The Tree of Might) and Lord Slug (from Lord Slug) are all killed by Goku's Spirit Bomb. *Scenes from this movie are shown in the Dragon Ball Z Original English anime opening, "Rock the Dragon". *Even though Frieza does not appear in the movie, his theme is played when Dr. Wheelo attempts to transfer his mind into Goku's body. *The 11th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M9XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Namek's Defense. Gallery References External links *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=140 Anime News Network - The World's Strongest] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142240/ The World's Strongest] at the Internet Movie Database es:El hombre más fuerte de este mundo it:Dragon Ball Z: Il più Forte del Mondo ca:Bola de Drac Z: El Més Fort del Món pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: O Homem Mais Forte do Mundo Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Films